


Satisfaction

by Houndsof221b



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dominant Fíli, F/M, Fluff, Vaginal Sex, slight dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndsof221b/pseuds/Houndsof221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You loved Fili and he loved you and even though you were quite satisfied with your sex-life, you asked him for something, to spice it up a bit. And he complied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

„Fili?“, you asked quietly, you had your head rested on his chest, listening to his rhythmical breathing and steady heartbeat, while he was playing with your hair.   
“What is it, lass?”, he wanted to know, his voice soft and lovingly.  
“Can I talk to you about something?”, you weren't sure if you should really talk about the thing that was on your mind since the first night you two spent together, because you were afraid that he would judge your or laugh at you, even though you actually knew that he would never do that.

Fili stopped playing with your hair and raised his head to look down at you and you were now looking up at him.   
“You can always talk to me, love. You know that.”, He had his brows furrowed and looked at you with concern.   
“I know. It's just, that I am a little bit embarrassed, because of what I want to talk to you about.”, you sat up now, so you could look at him properly and he also sat up a little more, leaning against the headboard of your shared bed. 

“Just say it.”, he said encouragingly, taking your hand in his and smiling gently.   
“Okay...”, you tried to find the right words to start, “You know I love you, right?”  
“Of course and you know I love you too.” The concern was now back on his face and his thumb trailed circles on the back of your hand.   
“I know. And you also know that I enjoy it very much when you are making love to me?”, you asked further.   
This time Fili only nodded. 

“Thing is...”, you hesitated.   
“Am I not satisfying you? Am I doing something wrong?”, he now questioned and you felt bad that he now thought that something was wrong with him.  
“No, no, no, that's not it. It's more about me. It's just that you are a very gentle and passionate lover and...”, you stopped to try and think again how to best phrase it.   
“And?”, Fili tried to coax the rest of the sentence out of you.   
“...and I wish you could sometimes be a bit rougher and a little more dominant.”  
As soon as you said those words you felt the heat rush into your cheeks, looking down, to not having to see his reaction to what you've just told him.   
But when you suddenly heard a deep throaty laugh, you looked up to him again. 

“Why are you laughing?”, you grumbled.   
“That is all? That's what you made such a fuss about? You had me worried!”, he was still laughing.  
You didn't answer him this time and only nodded a little, still blushing furiously, because now it really did seem kinda stupid.   
Fili let go of your hand and put it on your cheek instead, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on your lips.   
“I love you. And I will do anything to keep you happy and satisfied and if that means being a little rougher when I make love to you, then so be it.”, he whispered close to your lips, his moustache slightly tickling your skin while he was talking and then kissing you once more.   
“But I want you to enjoy it too and I am worried you won't.”, you argued.   
“No need to worry, I will enjoy it. Believe me.”, he smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear.   
“I love you, Fili.”  
“I love you, too.”

A few days had passed since your conversation and you hadn't slept together since. Fili was very busy with princely duty and working in the forge and so nearly every night when he returned to your chambers he was very tired and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

But one evening you were sitting in your room, waiting for him, when suddenly you heard loud yelling and you could immediately tell that it was Fili's and Thorin's voice.   
Sometimes they argued, because of certain things concerning the mountain and the people and usually it didn't get too heated, yet today seemed different.   
Fili's voice got louder and louder as it came closer to your room and then there were only heavy footsteps to be heard before the door was being pushed open and in stormed a very angry Fili, throwing the door closed again with a loud bang.   
Quickly you stood up and went to him. 

“Is everything alright?”, you inquired very worriedly. Fili hardly ever got that mad.   
He was pacing up and down the room, then he came to a stop and looked at you.   
With a few quick paces he was standing in front of you now and without any hesitation, he grabbed your face with a firm grip and pulled you into a harsh and hungry kiss.   
At first you were a bit surprised because he took you a little off guard, but you soon returned the kiss, equally hungry and demanding.   
His hands left your face and wandered over your throat and down to your cleavage. You felt his fingers hook into the fabric of your dress and with one swift and powerful motion, he ripped the front of it apart.   
You gasped into the kiss, Fili had never done anything like that before and you had to admit that you liked it. A lot. And you could feel the wetness starting to pool between your legs. 

Then he pushed the rest of the dress down your shoulders and your body, letting it fall to the floor.  
A chill crept over your body and you weren't sure if it was because you were naked now and exposed to the cold, or because you were incredibly aroused.   
He broke the kiss now, only to kiss your neck and go even lower to your breasts, closing his lips around your hardened bud and starting to suck on it, the other one he was teasing with his fingers.   
The beads of his braided moustache felt cold against your hot skin, creating a pleasant contrast.   
You let out a moan and Fili groaned in return, after your talk he knew you would enjoy something like this, so he wouldn't have to hold back and it felt like he enjoyed it as much as you did. 

He stopped sucking on your bosom and bent down, putting his hands on the back of your knees and lifting you up.   
You now grabbed his face and kissed him again while he carried you to your bed and then laid you down, him hovering above you.   
Realizing that Fili was still completely dressed, you started tugging on his shirt and when he noticed what you were doing, he pulled his tunic over his head, while you started fumbling with the laces on his trousers.   
He was obviously very aroused, because you could see the bulge in his trousers and when you then slipped your hand into his pants, grabbing his hard hot length into your hand and starting to stroke it, he let out a deep moan.  
But he then grabbed your wrist, pulling your hand out of his trousers again and looking at you before hissing: “I am in charge now.”

Now Fili let his lips wander down your throat again, first placing kisses on your neck and shoulder, before he suddenly bit your flesh and again you let out a loud gasp, which then turned into a moan of pleasure.   
“Please, just fuck me.”, you managed to breathe out, nearly whining, because of the need of feeling him inside of you.   
Quickly he pushed his trousers down and kicked off his boots and then he was above you again.   
You wanted to touch his chest, to feel his muscles underneath your fingertips, but he grabbed both your wrists and pinned them down over your head.   
And then, with one smooth motion, he entered you and you let out a satisfied sigh, arching your back and pushing your hips closer towards him, to take him even deeper.   
Fili didn't hold back, he started to slam into you with short and hard strokes in which he hit that pleasurable spot inside of you every time and it didn't take long until you felt the heat build up.

Fili was grunting and moaning your name and cursing in khuzdul and you knew he was close as well.  
He roamed his free hand over your body and then touching and circling your nub between your legs while still pounding into you.   
Both those things together pushed you over the edge and you came with Fili's name tumbling from your lips.   
While you were still riding out your orgasm, clenching around him, you noticed that his movements got more erratic and after a few more strokes he released himself inside of you with a loud moan and more khuzdul cursing, before he collapsed over you.   
You were both breathing heavy and sweat covered your bodies.

You took a few more breaths before trying to talk, because you weren't sure you could after this incredible orgasm.   
Fili and you had slept numerous times together since the wedding, but this was probably the most intense night you had spent together.   
You rolled onto you side to look at him.   
“Are you feeling better now?”, you then asked him, still breathing heavily. He looked over to you.   
“Way better.”, he was equally as out of breath while talking as you were.   
“This was amazing... I told you I would enjoy it.”, he then continued smirking and you couldn't help but let out a little laugh.   
“We should to that again, though I don't want you to get into a fight before it every time.”, you stated.  
“Aye, I think so, too. And I would prefer not to get into any more fights as well.”, he admitted.   
“You want to tell me what this fight with Thorin was about?”, you then asked him, maybe he wanted to talk to you about it now.   
“Tomorrow.”, he said. “Now I just want to hold you in my arms and fall asleep with you.”  
He kissed you again before pulling you onto his chest and again you listened to his now rhythmical breathing and steady heartbeat.


End file.
